


War Path

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Night Hunter (2018), Nomis - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Blood and Violence, Case Fic, Cops, Death, Detectives, F/M, Hackers, Home Invasion, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Killing, Minor Character Death, Night Hunter, Nomis, Police, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stabbing, Threats of Violence, Vigilantism, mature - Freeform, war path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: Marshall is sent on a War Path, when you, his wife, and your daughter, Kate, are abducted by Simon Stulls.
Relationships: Marshall/Reader, Marshall/You
Kudos: 21





	War Path

**Author's Note:**

> A Marshall, from Night Hunter, fanfic request

_“I love you, dad!” Kate called as he started out the door._

_“I love you too, sweetie.” he called back, then turned to you._

_“Be safe at work, Marshall.” You told him, standing on tip-toe to kiss him good-bye._

_“Aren't I always, y/n.” Marshall told you, kissing you._

_You watched Marshall get into his truck, he looked at you and smiled, before pulling off to go to work at the station._

That memory kept playing over in Marshall's mind.

– –

Marshall leaned on his arms against his desk as he reviewed the file on his current case. He just didn't understand how the guy had killed all those girls, he had the IQ of two, and that was being generous. Yet, he'd managed to lure all those girls, imprison them, rape them, and then dispose of them so well that many of them still hadn't been found yet. All Marshall could continue to think was he was having help from someone, and if they found out who, then they could break the case and lock the bastards up. Sighing, Marshall dropped down in his chair and rubbed at his eyes with one hand, then ran his hand through his curly hair, he'd only been in the office for three hours and he already felt like he had been there for thirty. He glanced at the picture frame on his desk of you and Kate, smiling bright and laughing, he'd taken the photo himself the winter before, when the two of you had outvoted him and went ice skating. Marshall found that the photo of you both was a simple solution to grounding him again while he was working, especially on hard cases like this one with Simon Stulls. There was a knock on his door, pulling him away from the picture.

“Detective,” it was regular uniformed officer. “Mrs. Chase is going to be doing a profile interrogation on that Stulls guy.”

“Alright, thanks.” Marshall sighed again, scrubbing a hand over his bearded face, and hauled his tall frame out of his chair to go down and watch the session.

Marshall joined Commissioner Harper in the viewing room to watch Rachel Chase talk to their perp. “Wow, Marshall you actually look good, what've you been up too?” Harper grinned, as Marshall folded his arms and watched Simon through the one way mirror. “Or is y/n slipping tranquilizers in your dinner?”

“Probably.” Marshall answered, not in the mood for banter.

Dickerman came into the room, holding a bag with some kind of device in it. “Look at this, it's the device he used to cause those girls' deafness, a pressurized air valve. Custom made and all. It injures the soft tissue in the ear.” she explained to them.

Marshall looked from the device to Simon, he snatched the device from Dickerman and moved out of the room and into the interrogation room, slamming the device down on the table beside Simon and scaring the hell out of him. Simon instantly started freaking out seeing the device, sliding as far away from it as he could with his hands cuffed to the table, and became hysterical.

“That's how he caused all those girls to go deaf.” he barked at Rachel, above all of Simon's crying and incoherent babble.

“Marshall...” Rachel started to protest.

“You're the one that wanted to be in here.” He cut her off, worked up.

“and I asked you not to be in here.” she countered.

Shaking his head, Marshall went back out of the room, slamming the door behind him, to scare Simon even more, and went back into the viewing room, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall as he watched Rachel continue to interview him. When the interview and what paperwork he needed to do was finished, Marshall decided to go home. It was well past midnight when he did finally get home. He closed and locked the front door quietly, not wanting to dist rub you and Kate, who he knew were asleep. Dropping his police bag on the floor by the door, he went into the kitchen and saw the covered plate of spaghetti on the counter for him, with a sticky note on it, in your handwriting.

_Hope you caught the bad guys. <3_

Sighing heavily, he squeezed his eyes shut and unwrapped the plate. He thought it was hard, when he was still on SWAT and got home late, missing dinner with you both nine out of ten times. He remembered being on a SWAT call and getting the call from you after that Kate had taken her first steps, or when she said her first word, which ironically was, Da. He thought it would be easier, better hours, if he moved to Homicide when Kate was a year old. And the hours had been for the first year, until he got promoted to lead detective and the hours became even worse than the hours for SWAT. Marshall didn't know how you did it, while he was out at all hours catching criminals, you were here at home with your daughter, holding the house down. You did everything, kept the house neat and clean, took Kate to and from school, made it to all her school events, soccer and gymnastic, doctor's appointments, homework and have dinner on the table, on time. You never complained about him hardly ever being home, you understand his job was vitally important to the citizens of the city. You were unendingly proud of him, and you always told him that. Marshall didn't know how he deserved such a strong woman, flawless wife and incredible mother to his daughter. But, he'd never allow anything to hurt either of you.

He finished eating, washed his plate and silverware so you wouldn't have to when you got up in the morning, and went up stairs. He pushed open the door to Kate's room and walked quietly in, letting the light from the hallway to flood into her room, to see her. He stood there in the dark for a moment, watching her sleep peacefully. Watching the rise and fall of her chest, to ensure the nagging voice in his head that she was safe, well and alive. He'd seen too many girls her age be dug up and found locked up because of Simon in the last week, and it fed into that obsessively protective dad voice in the back of his paranoid head. Reassured, Kate was perfectly fine, Marshall walked back out of her room, leaving the door cracked and finally made his way to the room he'd been thinking of all day. He got to the master bedroom and noticed the light coming from underneath, and frowned. Pushing the door open, he found you propped up against the pillows, sound asleep and your kindle resting on your chest. Marshall's chest wrenched, realizing you'd been reading in bed, trying to stay awake long enough to see him come home.

“Hey.” he whispered, picked the kindle up and setting it on your bedside table. “Y/n.” he called, cupping your cheek in his hand and tilting his head to look at your face.

“Marshall?” You whispered, you like everyone one else in his life, minus his mother and Kate, called him Marshall, because he absolutely hated being called Walter.

“Yeah, sweetie.” He smiled, stroking your hair.

“How was work?” You asked, opening your sleepy eyes to look at him.

He shook his head in a so-so manner, and sighed, moving away from you to get out of his thermal sweater and jeans. “The case is stressful, as always.” he told you, getting into bed beside you and resting back against the headboard. “I don't know how the guy we have, could have done it alone, he's not mentally capable, or sound, for that matter.” he dropped his head back against the headboard and stared at the ceiling.

You moved close to him, wrapping your arms around his muscular one, and rested your head against his shoulder, rubbing your cheek against his bare skin. “You'll figure it out, Marshall.” you assured him, closing your eyes. “You always do, babe.”

Marshall turned his face into your hair and closed his eyes; your scent and the solid warmth of your body against his, just your presence alone, gave Marshall the relief and grounding he needed after a long shitty day. The pair of you fell asleep, just like that. Marshall was woken up the next morning by the buzzing of his cell phone. Jolting up right, he snatched his cell off his night stand and looked at the message.

“Fuck.” He growled, getting up and throwing on clothes to race downstairs.

“What's wrong, Marshall?” you asked, seeing him in an agitated hurry.

“The asshole from my case just managed to kill six cops, while still in custody.” he said, yanking on his boots.

“Oh my god.” you gasped, pressing a hand to your chest as your stomach sank.

“I have to go.” Marshall said, picking his bag and keys up, and racing out of the house, without even kissing you good-bye.

– –

“How the fuck did he kill six cops, while in custody, if he's not getting some type of help?” Marshall argued with Rachel and Harper.

“He could have rigged it to go off on a timer.” Harper suggested.

“A timer he'd have to set up, if he knew we were coming for him, which he didn't.” Marshall told him, reasonably.

“Perhaps there are two of him.” Rachel suggested, following Marshall's train of thought. “I always felt like there were two of him, but, I always figured that second him, was a personality. What if, Marshall's right, and there's a second person, helping him.”

Marshall threw up his hands, exasperated, and frustrated that they were finally getting his point.

“Alright, let's go with it, then.” Harper folded, “I want you to check out whatever you can on his life, Rachel. I don't care, if you have to burn down the house, just find out what skeletons this idiot has in his closet.” he told them, before leaving.

“Alright, so, when we did our first search on Simon, we found out that his mother committed suicide, but, before that she was sexually assaulted, which resulted in Simon's birth, and reached a settlement for it. The county backlogs all the interviews for sexual assaults, in case of review. So, all we have to do is go down to the archives and find the tapes.” Rachel explained, yanking open the door.

“Alright then.” Marshall said, following her to the elevator and down to the basement where the files were kept. “Hey, Harper, I need two teams down in archives to help dig up--”

“Got it.” Rachel called, picking up the box of VHS tapes.

“Hold on that.” Marshall said, hanging up his phone.

“You wanna meet Simon's mother?” she asked.

Rachel and Marshall sat down and watched the tapes, making notes on anything that seemed of use. After watching all of the tapes, Marshall went back to his office looking over his notes and the file they already had on him, when a huge explosion rocked the windows of his office. Spinning around he saw the car parked out on the street on fire and a huge plum of charcoal black smoke rise into the air. Dropping the files in his hands, Marshall raced down to the street and skidded to a stop beside Glasgow, who stood staring, shocked, at the car with tears streaming down his face.

“Are you alright?” Marshall rested his hand on the tech's shoulder. “What happened?”

“I was going home, Quinn was walking with me and I told him I'd see him tomorrow and he got into his car.” Glasgow explained in a robotic voice. “I turned to go to my car, as Quinn got into his, then it blew up.”

Firefighters worked to put the fire out, and all the officers and people in the precinct knew that there was no way for Quinn to survive, making the case with Simon even more personal for them. Marshall went back into the office after the fire was put out and the team made a search of what remained of the car and took it to the lab. He found Rachel outside his office waiting for him. He stopped in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest, readying himself for whatever it is she had for him.

“We hacked Copper's computer and found he was talking to someone called Hunter. Hunter 71.” She explained, referencing the judge. “If you want to come down to the lab with me and check it out, might give you some type of distraction.”

Marshall rolled his eyes, tried, and nodded his head, following her down to the Cyber tech lab. He looked at the computer monitor of the female techie as Rachel went over what they had found on Cooper's computer, when Dickerson entered the lab, grabbing their attention.

“The explosive in the car was pentaerythritol tetranitrate. Commonly used.” she explained. “However, the compounds in the trigger are unique. High-intensity, stable, low surrounding impact, and dense. Expensive. Military Grade.”

“Simon said that, Santa comes and drops money off at the house every year.” Rachel said, rubbing the side of her face. “Maybe Santa pays the bomb maker.” She suggested, pressing her hand to her cheek as exhaustion started to finally set in.

“Run a search for military personnel in the state, born in 1971.” Marshall told the tech.

The tech typed in the search in the police database.

“Okay, which of those are trained in explosives?” Rachel asked, seeing how big the hit was.

“No longer in service.” Marshall added.

The window popped open on the screen showing three hits, two in red were deceased and, one in green, still living, was Lewis Redston. Getting the hit, Marshall got the all clear to track Redston to the factory he was living and working out of. He suited up, the old excited feeling of being on SWAT coming back over him as he picked up the assault rifle from the rack and going out to his truck. He pulled his phone out of his pocket before they drove to the factory five minutes away, and called you on the phone, it was a old habit he'd developed when he was still on SWAT to let you know he was going into a hot situation, he loved you and not to worry, which was futile cause you would. But, he caught himself before he hit the call button, he hadn't called you for that reason in years, and felt odd that he'd started to do it now. Shaking his head, he shoved his phone back into his pocket, and turned his mind to focus on the task ahead.

Getting to the factory, Marshall felt the adrenaline start pounding in his veins as they swung the door to the building open and entered. They started sweeping the building when shots started ringing out, one bullet hitting one of the officers. The order to pop a smoke bomb was given, giving the group the opportunity to retrieve the injured member and pull him to safety. Marshall hid behind a iron pillar as more bullets rang out, and ducked into a squat as a bullet hit the pillar by his head. Squatting down, he noticed the trail of blood going up to where the shooting was and carefully followed it, sneaking up on the shooter.

“Cease fire! Cease fire! Turn around.” he yelled at the man in the wheelchair, pointing his gun at him.

“Stay back!” the man warned, then pointed his hand gun under his chin.

“Wait!” Marshall yelled.

“We both know why you're here.” Redston remarked, resting the muzzle of his gun on his chest.

“You sold a trigger explosive to a man that abducted and killed more than ten girls.” Marshall told him, easing off his gun.

“What?”

“Don't you have a fucking newspaper?” Marshall snapped at him, frowning, and watching the expression on Redston's face dawn with recognition. “What else did you make him?” he asked.

“Uh, a signal blocker for cell phones.” Redston told him. “It was nothing.” he sighed as it all struck him. “That was the guy who locked up all those women?”

“Yeah.” Marshall nodded. “Someone out there has been---”

Marshall didn't get the opportunity to finish his sentence as Redston pointed his gun back under his chin and pulled the trigger, making Marshall wince.

– –

Rachel sat on the floor in the storage room after a hard interview with Simon. She wiped at the tears streaming down her face as an officer came in carrying a box and set it down on the floor in front of her.

“This came for you at the front desk.” he said, looking her over. “I signed for you, so you could have a break.”

“Thanks.” she sniffed, sitting forward to look at the box. “It's been a hard day.”

“You wanna get some ribs?” he asked, standing back up with a look that told her, he just wanted to help and give her a distraction from everything going on.

“No, I'm good. Thank you.” she told him, pulling the shipping label off the box.

Nodding, he left her alone to look at the box and whatever was in it.

“Marshall.” She frowned seeing Marshall's name on the sender's section of the label, and pulled a note off the top of it. Setting the label down, she unfolded the note.

“ _Winterbug, Winterbug  
I'll throw you onto the ice.  
Freeze or burn, til you play nice...  
Tick Tock, Tick Tock....  
Run, Silly Bean_.”

“Everyone get out!” she screamed, running out of the storage room.

– –

Marshall was still at the scene of the factory when he noticed Harper pull up. He got into the passenger seat of the Commissioner's car, to talk to him.

“You know, I have to yell at people to get them to listen to me.” Harper commented as soon as Marshall closed the car door. “You don't.”

“What are you doing here, Harper?” Marshall asked, still not in the mood for his banter. “It's freezing cold, in the middle of the night.” he pointed out. “You don't--Well, I know you don't want to be here.”

Harper laughed, “I despise down time.” he told Marshall. “My wife use to scold me about never taking any. So, it doesn't feel right to put up my feet, where hers should be. You know.” He explained. “I'm still used to seeing you look like shit. You look, like, almost normal.” he chuckled, picking up his earlier comment. “What's going on?”

Marshall smiled, staring out the front window. “I'm just--” he paused, nodding his head slightly at him. “You know.”

Harper nodded back at him, getting it. Their conversation was cut short by the radio in his car turning on and radio dispatcher calling over it. “Bomb threat at the Police station. Everyone evac. I repeat, everyone evac.”

“Shit.” They both uttered, and Marshall got out of Harper's car to go to his own, and they both rushed over to the station.

Marshall got out of his truck. “Rachel, where is he?” he asked her, as she approached him.

“He's in his cell.” She told him. “The package came from you.” she added.

“This is bullshit.” Marshall told her, picking up his pace towards the station. “He's not going to blow himself up.” he started to run for the door.

“How do you know?!” Rachel yelled out to him, as he went down the stairs into the station.

“Cause then the game is over!” He yelled back, yanking the door open.

Marshall run down the hall and to Simon's cell, barging in and looking around it. “Fuck!” he barked, seeing it empty. He ran down the hall again, skirting around a corner and up the stairs to the storage room where the box was. He got into the room as the bomb techs were carefully opening it.

The techs carefully cut the tape on the box and slowly pulled back the flaps. They didn't find a bomb, but they were shocked to find a baby inside. Marshall's heart plummeted recognizing the baby in the box as Glasgow's daughter, seeing her and not seeing any signs of life, all he could think of was Kate. He pressed his hand over his face, hearing Glasgow's screams from outside in the hall, coming closer.

“Alicia!” Glasgow screamed, tearing into the room and dropping to his knees seeing his daughter in the box.

To the immense shock, and relief of the group, Alicia sneezed suddenly and yawned up at them, blissfully unaware of the terror going around her. Glasgow picked her up in his arms, pressing her to his chest and sobbed as he backed out of the room. Marshall stood there for several more moments, collecting himself, before having the overwhelming need to go home and hold both you and Kate tightly in his arms. He'd made it as far as his truck when he felt his cell buzzing in his front pocket, checking it, he saw your caller ID and felt instantly relieved. You always did have an odd sense of when he needed to hear your voice, and called him, he figured it was one those moments.

“Baby.” He answered, letting the relief show in his voice.

“Marshall.” You answered back.

The sound of your voice made both his stomach and his heart plummet again, he could hear the tear stained fear in it. “Y/n, what's wrong? Tell me, right now.” he demanded, his hands starting to shake.

“Marsh...” you started to say, but was cut off.

He heard you yelp, and Kate crying in the background. “Y/n!” he yelled into his cell.

“Hello, Detective Marshall.” Simon's voice came over the phone.

“Don't you fucking touch either of them, you freak!” Marshall barked, his eyes widening with anger and fear. “I swear to God, I will kill you, if you hurt them!” he threatened, his free hand tightening into a fist, as he tried to gain control of himself.

“Oh, what's the fun in taking them, Marshall.” Simon taunted him. “If I don't get to play with them.” he laughed, drowning out the sound of you and Kate crying.

Marshall's stomach twisted in knots. “I'm going to fucking kill you, Simon.” he growled over the phone. “And it won't be pretty.” he vowed.

“We'll see about that, Silly bean.” Simon laughed harder. “Say good-bye, Detective.” he said, holding the phone out to You and Kate.

“ _Marshall_!” you yelled, hugging Kate against you.

“ _Daddy, help us_!” was the last thing Marshall heard before the line went dead.

“Fuuuccck!” Marshall screamed at the top of his lungs, disturbing the cold night air around him and slamming his hands flat against the hood of his truck several times.

He raked his hands through his hair and stormed back into the station, “Rachel!” he yelled through hallways of the station. “RACHEL!” he screamed louder, getting even more irritated and frantic.

“Hey, hey!” Harper called, coming out of his office, hearing Marshall causing an uproar. “Marshall, what's wrong?”

“That fucking bastard has y/n and Kate.” Marshall barked, pacing the hallway like a caged tiger. “He fucking kidnapped my family, Harper.” He said quieter, his accent breaking as he did. “Simon has them.” he stopped in his tracks, pressing his hands to his face and crouched down, letting the emotions overwhelm him.

– –

You were making Kate dinner, when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, you stopped what you were doing and went to go answer it, you frowned seeing a medium height, blond man standing there. “Can I help you?” you asked him, the pit of your stomach giving you a bad feeling.

“Are you, Mrs. Marshall?” he asked you, looking you over with a look that made the feeling in your stomach grow.

“Do I know you?” you asked, taking a step back.

“No.” He smiled, sinisterly. “But, your husband does.” he said, pulling a gun from his jacket and pointing it at you.

“Oh...god..” you panted, feeling sick.

You backed away from the door as he came in, you looked around trying to find anything that you could use as a weapon to defend you and Kate. But, you saw nothing. You watched him look around the living room, kitchen and downstairs bathroom, you could only guess he was looking for anyone else in the house, making you pray to god Kate stayed up in her room, quietly.

“Is there anyone else in the house?” he asked you.

“N-no.” you shook your head, eyes locked on the muzzle of the gun.

“Don't lie to me!” He screamed, cocking the gun and shooting the wall next to you, making you yelp in surprise. “I know you and Marshall have a daughter, where is she?”

“She's at a friend's for a sleep-over.” You lied again, and yelped again when he shot the wall for a second time.

“Mom!” Kate called from upstairs, making you squeeze your eyes shut and take a shuttered breath.

“Call her down here!” he barked at you.

“Look, whatever you want, whatever is between you and my husband...” You started to beg him. “Just take me, and leave my daughter alone...she's just a kid.”

“I told you to call her down,” Simon growled, impatient. “If I go up there, it won't end well for either of you.” he warmed. “SO, CALL HER DOWN HERE!” he barked at you.

Taking several deep breaths to calm yourself, you called upstairs to your daughter. “Kate, sweetie, can you come downstairs, please.”

“Why?” She called back.

You rolled your eyes, of all times for her to employ pre-teen attitude. “Because I asked you too, young lady.” you replied, in your best authoritative voice.

Kate's groan was audibly from down the stairs. Ordinarily, if she'd pulled that you'd have sent her back to her room, and gone up to take her phone and laptop from her as punishment. But, you both found yourselves beyond ordinary circumstances. She came pounding downstairs and stopped dead on the second to last step, seeing Simon pointing the gun at you.

“Mooom?” she whispered, eyes wide with fear.

“It'll be alright, honey.” you told her, still watching Simon. “Hey, don't fucking point that at her.” you barked at Simon as he started to point his gun at Kate.

“Or what?” he taunted you, pointing the gun back at you.

“Hell hath no fury like a mother's love.” You quoted to him, slowly feeling your anger replace what fear you had; mother bear mode was starting to kick in.

“Don't you dare talk to me about mothers.” Simon sneered at you.

“Why, do you need one?” Kate asked, in a voice you wanted to take credit for, but, it oozed Marshall's sarcastic wit, a hundred percent.

Agitated, Simon popped off another round into a wall, instantly startling Kate and the sarcastic wit she had crumbled, making her cry and show the real eleven-year old she was. You instinctively started to move towards her, but stopped seeing Simon tense up.

“Where's your cell phone?” he demanded of you.

“In-in the....kitchen.” You told him, tempering your fear and want to be angry, for the safety of Kate.

“Get it, and don't do anything funny, or the next shot will be at your daughter.” Simon told you, cocking the gun again, and pointing it at Kate.

Your blood boiled as you carefully eased yourself into the kitchen and picked your cell phone up off the counter and went back into the hallway with them. “Alright, I have it.” You said, showing it to him.

“Call your husband.”

“Okay.” you gulped, unlocking your screen and hitting Marshall's speed dial.

“ _Baby_.”

You could hear the pained relief in his voice, telling you he'd had a bad day, and knowing it was going to get a whole lot worse. “Marshall.” You answered, tears automatically falling.

“ _Y/n, what's wrong? Tell me, right now_.” he demanded.

“Marsh....” You yelped, as Simon snatched the phone out of your hand.

“ _Y/n_!”

Simon put the call on speaker, “Hello, Detective Marshall.” he smiled.

“ _Don't you fucking touch either of them, you freak_!” You heard him scream on the other end. “ _I swear to God, I will kill you, if you hurt them_!” Marshall threatened, only making Simon smile even more.

“Oh, what's the fun in taking them, Marshall.” Simon taunted him. “If I don't get to play with them.” he laughed as you and Kate cried.

“ _I'm going to fucking kill you, Simon_.” Marshall growled over the phone. “ _And, it won't be pretty_.” he vowed.

“We'll see about that, Silly Bean.” Simon laughed harder. “Say good-bye, Detective.” he said, holding the phone out to you and Kate.

“Marshall!” you yelled, hugging Kate against you.

“Daddy, help us!”

Simon laughed, dropping your cell on the floor and smashing it to bits under his foot. You held Kate as tightly against you as you could, watching him destroy your phone. Fear, anxiety and anger racing through you, making your heart pound and your body jittery with adrenaline. You wanted to be, and were, extremely scared, but you also knew Marshall was coming for you and Kate. You didn't know how, or when, but you knew he was, and when he did, Simon was going to get one hell of a beat down.

“Get up!” Simon barked, waving the gun at them.

Pulling Kate up with you, you stood up at his command.

“We're going outside to my car, if you make any sudden moves or any eye contact with anybody, I'll fucking kill you right there.” he told you, stepping aside and motioning the door with his gun.

“Okay.” You nodded, moving you both to the door. “It'll be alright.” you whispered to Kate, pulling the door open and making her go out first, so you were between her and Simon.

Simon pulled open the back of his van and shoved you and Kate inside, before slamming the door shut again. You leaned back against the van wall and held Kate against your chest, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down as much as possible.

“I'm scared, mom.” she whimpered.

“I know, baby.” you whispered back, rubbing her back. “But, daddy's going to find us.” You cupped her face in your hands and made her look you in the face. “Daddy's going to come for us, alright. You just remember that, whatever happens, remember Dad's going to save us. It's his job to protect us, and it's his job to find bad men like Simon, and make them pay.” You reassured her, holding her head against your chest, and squeezing your eyes shut against the hot tears burning in your eyes.

You had to stay strong for her, and you had to stay that way long enough for Marshall to find you both, or at least until he found Kate, if push came to shove.

Simon got into the van several minutes later, slipping into the driver's seat and started the van up. “We're going to enjoy our play time together.” he grinned in the rear-view mirror, and laughed seeing the dark expression you shot back at him.

– –

“Is there any fucking thing else, we know on this bastard?” Marshall asked, pacing in the tech room as he, Rachel and the computer tech worked on finding anything that could give them a hint, or a lead, on where to find Simon, and ultimately you and Kate.

Before either the tech or Rachel could answer his question, his phone rang. “What?” he barked, not even checking to see who it was.

“Marshall, it's Cooper.”

“What do you want, Cooper?” Marshall asked, rubbing at his eyes.

“I heard what happened.” Cooper told him, understanding some of what Marshall was feeling and thinking. “The Commissioner and I have found the mother's file in the Archives, 1976. Amy Stulls. Rape and attempted murder. The settlement was out of court for $1.4 million, but the payee's name is not listed in the reports.” he explained.

“Great.” Marshall said, feeling some of his blood pressure go down as he walked out of the tech room. “Can you come down to the station?” he asked, walking down the hall to Harper's officer.

“I'll do my best.” Cooper told him, turning around as Marshall entered the office.

Marshall narrowed his eyes at the judge turned hacker vigilante. He moved between Cooper and Harper, who sat in a chair in front of his desk. “Make yourselves comfortable.” Marshall said, plopping down into his chair, behind his desk, as Cooper dropped at thick, white file folder down on his desk. He flipped it open and started looking through it, finding huge chunks of the report was blacked out.

“Well, he's covered his tracks well.” he said, leaning back in his chair as his office phone rang. He answered it, putting it on speaker phone. “Yep?”

“The father's name isn't on any of the reports.” Rachel replied. “and I can't find any thing on him in the database.” she explained, frustration clear in her voice, you and Rachel had become great friends throughout her time with Marshall, you'd become one of her confidential friends in the problems she was having, especially with her cheating pig of a husband. “If the commissioner had given me the fucking time that I needed to find it, instead of fucking yelling at me, then maybe we'd have a clue where he was right now, so we could save y/n and Kate.”

“Are you going to word it that way in your report?” Harper asked, catching her off-guard. “We know he knew the mother and that he paid her off. If he didn't own that textile factory, then see who does own the building.”

“Patching it through.” Rachel told him, leaning closer to the monitor.

“MCG industries. A state-wide textile and supply distributor.” the Techie read it off. “Founded by David McGovern. Recently in a car accident with one, Michael Cooper.”

Marshall's head snapped up to look at Cooper, who looked as shocked and caught off-guard as he was. Cooper replayed the incident in his head, remember the older man he'd gotten into the accident with, when he was chasing after, who he now knows as Simon, when he abducted Lara.

“McGovern's also serving as chairman of the board of benefactors to Flexton Prep, where he currently resides on campus.” the Tech added.

Marshall and Harper exchanged looks, and Marshall was up and going before he finished processing another thought. The team rushed to McGovern's residence, when they got into the hall leading to McGovern's apartment, they could hear Simon yelling at the top of his lungs. They busted down the door and swarmed in, finding Simon sitting at a dining room table, and David McGovern all bloody on the living room floor, clutching a bear.

“Drop the fucking knife, Simon.” Marshall yelled, pointing his gun at him, and fighting the overpowering voice in his head telling him to shoot Simon right there. But he didn't, he needed the bastard alive to find you and your daughter. “Drop it!” he barked one last time.

“I want my bear!” Simon sobbed, rocking back and forth in his chair. “I want my bear.” he kept repeating over and over again.

“Shut the fuck up.” Marshall barked back, slamming his against the dining table, forcefully. “Only thing you're getting is handcuffed.” he said, yanking Simon's hands behind his back and slipping his hands into cuffs, tightening them painfully.

“I want my bear!” He kept yelling.

Rachel looked at the body of McGovern, realizing that he was Simon's father, and leaned over to take the brown teddy bear from his cold hand. “Is this the teddy bear your mommy gave you?” she asked, holding the bear up for him to see.

“Mommy's bear.” he cried. “I want mommy's bear!”

“I'll give you Mommy's bear, if you tell us what we want to know.” Rachel bargained with him. “How about that? Bear for what we want.”

“Yes, yes!” he nodded, rocking his body. “Want Mommy's bear.”

“Good.” She nodded at Marshall, who hauled Simon up out of his chair and dragged him out of the apartment to the awaiting police car, so they could take him back to the station for interrogation.

– –

You were both freezing in the back of the van by the time Simon had driven you and Kate to wherever it was he was taking you. He parked and got out, you could hear the crunch of snow under his feet as he approached the back of the van, making your fear spike again.

“You remember what I told you, Kate?” you asked her, looking down at her face.

“Yeah, that Daddy was coming to get us.” she answered, shivering.

“That's right.” you nodded, breathing hard and trying to keep a strong face for her. “Whatever happens to me, Kate. I need you to stay strong and wait for him to come, do you understand me, Katelin?”

“Why are you saying this?” she asked, fear starting to really show in her blue eyes, that where identical to Marshall's. Even that brown fleck in the top, but hers was in her right eye, while Marshall's was in his left eye. “What's going to happen to you, Mom?”

You smiled at her, but the fear and worry you were feeling showed in it, as you brushed her long, curly chocolate brown hair out of her face; making you wonder for a moment, what of you she had, she seemed to have so much of Marshall's in her. “I don't know if anything will, Kate. But, I'm just covering all the bases.”

“You sound like dad.”

That got a genuine smile on your face. “When you're married to a Detective, like your father, for almost fifteen years,” you quipped. “things start rubbing off on you.”

The back door thrust open and Simon grabbed you by the hand, yanking you out of the car, followed by Kate. It was really dark outside and snowing, adding to how cold you and Kate were already, seeing neither of you had jackets, just thin shirts and jeans. He dragged you both into a house, it was a huge three story and well furnished, from what you could see. Forcing you through the foyer and into the living room, Simon yanked open a door between the living room and kitchen, which you correctly presumed was the basement. The basement itself spanned the entire house, full of junk and whatnot, he turned into a long room to one end of the basement, where there were padlocked stalls made out of thick plywood with a narrow slot window was cut into the door. Unlocking one of them, he shoved you both inside, slammed the door and padlocked it again.

“I'll be back in a bit, then we can play.” he smiled, through the slot before walking away, leaving you two in the dark, cluttered and smelly stall.

You slid down the far wall, pulling your knees to your chest and wrapping an arm around Kate's shoulders and she sat next to you, resting her head on your shoulder. You rested your head back against the wall and stared up at the dark ceiling, you could hardly see, and willed yourself to keep it together, you willed Marshall to hurry up and find you. You prayed nothing would happen between now and when Marshall did finally find you. But, you weren't stupid, you knew something was going to happen, you'd listened to Marshall talk about the case on Simon's activities, all the girls he violated and killed, the six police officers, and so much more. You wished in that moment, you hadn't always asked him about the case he was on, pressing for details. You couldn't help it, though, you'd been working on getting your Master's degree in Criminal Psychology, when you found out you were pregnant with Kate, and dropped out, to become a stay-at-home mom. Hearing about Marshall's cases brought that section of your mind back out, satisfying it. Not saying that Kate didn't satisfy you, you knew she was more important to you than pursuing a career in that field ever could be. But, that Criminal Psychologist section of your brain started to analyze Simon's behavior and mental reasoning, and it wasn't doing anything to calm you down. You tensed hearing his footsteps coming back to the stall, wrapping your arms tighter around Kate, readying yourself.

The door opened and Simon smiled at you. “I just got off the phone with your husband.” he told you, proudly, but you could see something lingering in the back of his eyes. “He's just arrested my brother, again.”

“Brother?” you asked, before you could help it, there goes that damn Psychologist brain again.

“You see,” Simon said, squatting in the doorway. “I have a identical twin brother, that's how I've been fooling people, like your moronic husband.” he explained to you.

That suddenly made a world of sense, Marshall believed the Simon they had in custody wasn't smart enough to pull off everything that happened, that he was getting help of some kind. Help from an identical twin would get the job done, allowing them to swap back and forth, with no one the wiser. You didn't want to admit it, but you had too, that was pretty genius.

“He's not intelligent like I am,” Simon was saying. “But, I fucking love him.”

You slowly licked your lips, hoping you could keep him talking, depending on how he contacted Marshall, Marshall might be able to trace the call to where they were. “I'm sure you do.” you said in a neutral tone. “Twin bonds are incredibly unique and strong. You must want him back, if Marshall has him.”

“Oh, I very much do what him back.” Simon agreed, eyeing you and Kate. “But, first, I wanna have some fun.” he told you, reaching out and grabbing Kate's leg.

“Mom!” she screamed as he started to pull her over to him.

“Whoa!” You yelled, standing up and slamming your foot down on his wrist, forcing him to let Kate go. “You want someone to play with, play with someone your own size.” you threatened him, your hands clenching into fists.

Simon stood up and looked you over, licking his lips as his eyes wandered over your body, resting on your breast first, before meeting your eyes. “Fair enough.” he grinned, gripping your wrist and pulling you out of the stall.

“Mom!” Kate yelled, tears flooding her eyes. “Mommy, no!”

“Kate, what did I tell you?” You called to her, your own tears blurring your vision. “Remember, what I told you, Katelin.” you repeated as Simon closed and locked the door to the stall.

You blinked at the tears, feeling them fall down your cold cheeks like liquid fire, as you stared angrily at Simon, closing your emotions off into an iron fortress to numb yourself for whatever happened next. He grinned at you, enjoying the tears and pure hatred in your eyes, reaching out to wipe away one of them, making you jerk your head away from his hand, which only rewarded you with a slap that almost sent you reeling into the wall. He grabbed you by the neck, feeling his fingers bruising your skin as he did, forcing you down the hallway and up the stairs.

Simon led you upstairs from the basement and up the two flights of stairs to the top floor. There were so many rooms, empty and collecting dust, you wondered what the house had been before Simon and his twin had gotten there. Shoving you into a room at the end of the hall, he pushed the door almost closed. You stumbled into the room, catching yourself on a dresser before you fell, and turned towards Simon, your expression from the basement hadn't changed a fraction. You weren't giving him anything to go off of, if he wanted a different reaction from you, he'd have to kill you for it.

“Do you like playing with that big oaf of a husband, of yours?” Simon asked, coming closer to you and running his hand up your stomach. “Does he preform well?”

“Fuck yourself.” You snapped at him.

Simon frowned angrily and punched you square in the stomach. You bent in half gasping for air as the pain ripped through you. He grabbed you by the back of your hair, yanking your head back painfully. “Feisty, I love it.” he grinned, using his hand in your hair to throw you onto the bed. “Bet Marshall does too.” he laughed, pushing you over on the bed and ripping open your shirt, revealing your black lace bra underneath.

You panted, stomach still hurting, as he groped your breasts. Gulping, you pushed your head back, so you didn't see him as he touched you. He pulled at the belt in the loops of your jeans, but became angry when he didn't manage opening it. He moved away and yanked open one of the drawers of the dresser, rummaging around before finding what it was he wanted in there. You looked down your body at him, biting into your lip hearing the click of pocket knife opening.

“Shit.” you panted, quietly.

He turned back to you, slipped that blade between your jeans and belt, and with an easy flick of the sharp blade, cut your belt off. He pulled the cut belt off of you, shoving the still open knife into his own belt and worked on opening your jeans. You gripped the blanket beneath you, trying to control yourself and the mounting chemical in your brain trying push your fight or flight response into action. You didn't want to fight him, or run, afraid that if you did, he'd take it out on Kate. He yanked off your wet UGG boots, then peeled off your jeans and laughed, seeing the matching black lace panties you wore. You felt impossibly dizzy feeling his fingers trace the edge of your panties and touching you through them. It was too much, and your fight or flight had won out, you sat up, kicking him in the chest and got up to run for the door. But, Simon caught himself and managed to grab you by the hair again, whipping you around and slamming you against the door. There was an intense tingle, like a severe electrical shock, that shot through your abdomen, close to your hip, followed by a immense heat. You looked down and saw he'd stabbed you with the knife, and looked back at him, shock setting in.

“You do that shit again, and I'll kill both of you.” he spat in your face, like venom. “Got it, bitch?” he barked, pressing the blade to your chest to get the point across.

All you could do was nod, shock had set in and you felt like you were on another plane altogether. He grabbed you by the shoulder and pushed you back onto the bed, using the knife one last time to cut the lace panties off of you before tossing it to the floor. He popped the button of his baggy jeans and let them pull around his ankles, pushing his boxer briefs down his thighs enough to pull his hard prick out, and used on of his knees to push your limp legs open. You gasped more from the pain of him putting pressure on your stab wound them him shoving himself inside of you.

But, that pressure would end up saving you from bleeding out.

– –

Marshall went into the other Simon's cell, causing him to slide off the metal bench and huddle into corner of the cell, slowly becoming hysterical over Marshall's presence. Marshall pulled his service weapon out of his holster, removed the clip, showing Simon that it was full and slid it back in, before pulling back the slide to put a bullet in the chamber, and set it on the metal table. He crossed his arms over his chest, towering above him and looking at him with serious amount of disgust.

“Where are y/n and Kate, you stupid fuck?” he demanded.

“No, No!” Simon cried, huddling up even more.

“Where--” Marshall was cut off by his cell ringing. He ripped it out of his pocket, seeing there was no caller ID, but answered it anyway. “Who the fuck is this?” he barked.

“ _Hello, Marshall_.” A familiar voice answered.

Marshall's eyes grew wide, staring at Simon in the corner, the dots to his theory that there was more than one person helping him, connected. “Who is this?”

“ _This is Simon_.” the voice answered, laughing. “ _I hear you arrested my identical twin brother again_.”

“Twins...” Marshall repeated, shocked.

“ _That's right, silly bean_.” Simon laughed. “ _I have your dear daughter and beautiful wife, not the me in the cell with you_.”

“How did--” Marshall shook his head, he knew he was in the cell with his brother because he was still crying. “I'll make you a trade.” he said, steeling himself. “Your brother for my wife and daughter.”

“Hmm.” Simon hummed. “Tempting, very tempting, Detective.” he said, sounding like he was thinking it over. “ _I think I'll play with your little family first. Then, I'll call you back_.” he told Marshall, then hung up.

“FUCK!” Marshall screamed, startling the Simon in the cell with him. He threw his phone on the metal table and grabbed Simon by the shirt, pulling him up and slamming him against the wall, leaving his feet dangling. “Tell me where your brother is!” he yelled at him. “Tell me, now, or I'll take that fucking bear and destroy it!”

“No, my bear!” Simon sobbed, reaching for the bear on the table, next to Marshall's phone. “I want my bear!”

“Tell me!!” Marshall barked, shoving him against the wall again. “Now!!”

“Da-Daddy's house.” Simon cried, slobbering all over his shirt. “He's at Daddy's house.” he repeated, reaching for his bear. “My bear.” he mewled.

Marshall dropped him, swiping his phone off the table and stormed out of the cell, back up to the tech room where Rachel and Cooper were, trying to find anything of use. “Does David McGovern have any houses, besides the apartment on the school campus?” he asked, tearing into room like a tornado.

“I don't know, we can look.” Rachel said, sheepishly. “Look up any other properties owned or previously owned by David McGovern.” She told the tech woman.

After a few minutes of typing and narrowing the search down, the group found out that McGovern did, in fact, own a house thirty minutes away from the station. Not waiting, or even suiting up, Marshall charged down to his truck and tore out of the station like a man on a warpath. He was, indeed, on a warpath. The ordinarily thirty minute drive to the McGovern house, only took Marshall twenty minutes. He saw the van outside the large house, and got out of his truck, checking his service gun once more, he approached the house, carefully. It seemed all dark inside, but Marshall wasn't leaving until he was sure you and Kate weren't inside. Checking the front door and finding it locked, he started checking windows and any other door. He found that the back door leading into the kitchen was open, and carefully crept inside, checking every nook and corner, until he found the door to the basement, he remembered the other house, the one they'd found the impaired Simon, Lara and Julie. Opening the door, Marshall went down the stairs and looked around, finding the same set of identical stalls in this house that he'd found in the last one.

“Y/n?” He called, softly. “Kate?”

He heard a rustling from one of the stalls, and his heart gave out.

“Daddy?” Kate called, appearing at the narrow window in the door.

“Hey, baby girl.” He grinned, over relieved.

“Oh, god, Daddy.” She cried, seeing him.

Holstering his gun, Marshall looked around the basement for something to force the lock and found a crowbar under a bunch of junk, and used it to break open the door. Kate rushed into Marshall's arms, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest, sobbing freely. Marshall held onto her for dear life, resting his cheek on her head and rocking her side to side.

“Where's your mother?” he asked, looking into the stall she'd been in and seeing it empty. He didn't hear anything from the other stalls, and he knew if you were in one of them, you'd have said something by now, it made his stomach twist up again.

“He took her.” Kate sniffled, looking up at him. “He took her somewhere. He tried taking me, but Mommy convinced him to take her instead, and she made me promise that no matter what happened to her, that I'd stay strong until you found us. And you found us, Dad.” she cried, burying her face in his jacket again.

“Alright.” Marshall nodded, kissing the top of her head. “You did an amazing job, sweetheart. I'm proud of you, and glad you listened to your mum. She'll be proud of you as well.” he reassured her. “Look, we're going to go upstairs, alright. I want you to take my keys.” he pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket and pressed them into her hand. “I want you to go out the front door, back up should be here soon, and I want you to get in my truck, lock all the doors, in lay low in the back seat and not unlock it, or come out unless you see me, or Rachel.” he explained to her. “Understood?”

“Yeah, dad.” she nodded, wiping her face.

“Good, girl.” he smiled at her, softly, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around her.

Marshall led them both upstairs, Kate behind him and holding on to the back of his shirt. They got upstairs and to the front door, Kate opened it and looked back at Marshall, who gave her a stern, go look, before pulling his gun back out and starting up the stairs. He was halfway down the hall of the second floor when he heard bumps coming from the third. Taking that cue, he made it to the stairs leading up to the top floor and went up. All the doors on the top floor were open, minus the last door at the end of the hall, which was closed. He eased himself down to the door, resting his free hand on the handle, and carefully turning it and cracking open the door. From the crack Marshall could see your head and shoulders on a bed, so he pushed it open a bit more, seeing the rest of you, seeing you half naked, and the blood staining the quilt on the bed beneath you. He didn't see Simon for a moment, before he came into view as he leaned on his arms at either side of your head. You were clearly on the last edge of losing consciousness from the blood loss by the look of your face and how lethargically you moved. Marshall's blood pressure spiked, he put his gun away and kicked open the door, deciding shooting Simon wasn't going to cut it. Simon backed away from you, startled by Marshall's sudden entrance.

“Looks like the Silly Bean found us.” he chuckled, eyeing Marshall.

Marshall panted with flowing adrenaline and rage, he took a big step forward, arms shooting out to grab Simon by the shirt and tossing him against the wall behind him, sending him crashing into the dresser and to the floor. Marshall advanced on him again, and repeatedly kicked Simon in the stomach and chest, stomping on his side and legs.

“I fucking told you!” Marshall raged. “I'd fucking kill you and it wouldn't be pretty.” he seethed, almost foaming at the mouth, and kicked Simon in the face.

Simon laughed as blood poured from his nose, which only enraged Marshall more. He picked him up off the ground like he weighted nothing at all, slammed him against the wall and wrapped his hands around his throat. Simon struggled, kicking his feet and gripping at Marshall's hands, desperately.

“Marsh-all.” You moaned, lulling your head to the side, seeing Marshall through you fuzzy vision, strangling Simon, who's face was turning from red to purple, quickly. “Marshall.” you said, louder and clearer, finally getting his attention. “Don't.” you whimpered, licking your dry lips.

“Why not!” He barked, every inch of his body shaking as the adrenaline started to wear off and he was fueled by pure emotion. “Look what he's done! The women and young girls he's hurt, the family's that have lost everything.” he rationalized. “Look what the fuck he's done to you, what he wanted to do to our daughter! He doesn't deserve to breathe!”

“You...” you gulped, almost passing out again, but shook your head to clear it. “You are...better than that.” you mewled, the agony from your wound starting to really kick in. “You kill him, you are lowering yourself to his level, Marshall.” you looked over at him, seeing the tears streaming down his face. “That is not the man, I love.” you told him, sincerely.

Marshall's hands squeezed even tighter around Simon's throat as he screamed with frustration, knowing you were right and not wanting to disappoint you, he just wanted _you_ , period. Jerking Simon and punching him in the face with all the strength he had in those muscular arms, Marshall knocked Simon unconscious. He dropped Simon on the floor and crossed the room to you, dropping to his knees and carefully pressing a hand to your wound, making you scream in agony.

“It's alright, baby. I've got you now, y/n. I got you.” Marshall panted, slipping his arm under your back and an arm under your knees, scooping you up into his arms, stepped over Simon's unconscious body and carried you out of the room.

He'd come downstairs with you as the team entered the house. “He's on the top floor, last room on the left.” he told them, not stopping as he did. He carried you to the waiting ambulance, so they could take you to the hospital.

“Mom!” Kate screamed, letting go of Rachel to run to you, but Marshall caught her in his arms.

“She's alright, Kate.” Marshall told her, hugging her. “She'll be alright, I promise.” he said, kissing the top of her head and looking at Rachel, who got the hint and came over. “Rachel's going to take you home in my truck, alright. I'm going to go in the ambulance with your mum. I'll call, if anything happens.” he explained, letting her go and directing her in Rachel's direction.

“But, dad...” Kate started to protest, but Marshall gave her another stern look and she gave up. “Fine.” she huffed.

“Good, I love you.” Marshall told her, kissing her head one more time, before climbing into ambulance with you, taking your hand between both of his.

“Kat...” you whispered, turning your head to look at him.

“She's safe, y/n.” He smiled, reaching out to brush your hair out of your pale face. “She's with Rachel.”

“And...the twins?” you asked, frowning at him.

“You know they're twins?” Marshall frowned back.

“Yeah, he told me, before...you know.” you explained, the agony of your wound making you exhausted.

“They're being taken care of, the impaired Simon is locked up at the station and this one is being handled by the team.”

“Good.” You said, and went quiet for the rest of the ride to the hospital.

– –

Marshall helped you into the house, you'd just been discharged from the hospital after a week in the care unit for your stab wound, that thankfully hadn't damaged anything important. You stood in the hallway and saw the white spots on the mocha brown walls, where Marshall obviously patched the bullet holes, but hadn't gotten around to painting them. Marshall rested his hands on your shoulders, coming up behind you and kissed your neck, seeing your eyes on them. He wrapped a gentle arm around your waist, pulling you to lean against him.

“You alright?” he whispered into your ear, his breath warm on your skin.

“I'll be fine, Marshall.” you whispered back, resting your head back against his shoulder.

“Mom!” Kate's voice yelled as she charged down the stairs to you.

“Whoa, easy tiger.” Marshall warned her, seeing the excitement in your daughter's eyes. “She's still hurt, remember.”

“I know, dad.” she said, slowing herself down and gently hugged you. “I missed you.” she whispered into your neck.

“I missed you too, sweetie.” you whispered, hugging her back.

Marshall smiled and carefully enveloped the both of you in his arms, a profound feeling filling him as he held you both in his arms, knowing you were finally safe and sound.


End file.
